zanzagirl
by Yami-Kaitou
Summary: Sano meets a girl in the woods and realizes he knows her from when he was 15. he found her and pretty much took care of her. She has a death wish for 'battousai' but when kenshin's life is in danger, will she risk her life to save him? pleez r&r!
1. Girl in a tree? How can that be?

Zanza-Girl

Chapter one

"**H**HEEEYYAAA!" Yelled Sano as he punched another tree in the forest. The tree wobbled and split in half. "Whew!" He wiped his hands on his pants and sighed. "Lets see if I can do another…"

"HHAAAAA!" He yelled as he whirled around and punched another tree. It started to wobble and as it fell he heard not the usual '_thunk_' But a scream.

"HEEEEEELP!" Cried a girl's voice as she went pummeling to the ground. Sano blinked twice. Then, Realizing what happened, he ran over to help her up.

"You idiot!" She screamed at him as she jumped up. She had on a strange brown hat like Sano had never seen before. It was like a normal hat but it had a wide rim that went all the way around it. (Incase you don't know, it's a cowboy hat) Just in front of her face, the rim flopped over ands covered her eyes. Under the hat was Smooth Brown Hair that was cut off just above her shoulders. She was maybe the size of Misao mikamachi.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU HUH!" She yelled at him. Sano still couldn't see her eyes but he _knew _He had heard her voice somewhere. She jabbed a finger at him.

"Well… I…"

"I demand a fight from you! You deserve nothing less than a good beating after you knocked over the tree that belongs to the greatest woman Fighter for hire from Tokyo!"

_Fighter for hire from Tokyo. _How many time had Sano heard him self say those words? Hundreds? Thousands?

"Well?" She yelled back at him. She placed her self in a fighting stance. It was a strange fighting stance that he had only seen once before.

Her feet were almost in a toe-to-heel line. Her Arms were positioned so they could make and 'X' and Block an attack easily. She looked strange with her odd fighting stance and strange hat that covered her eyes.

Sorry." He said, "I don't Fight girls."

"I'm not a JUST a girl!" She yelled, "I'm a fighter! Now stop avoiding me and fight!"

Sano turned on his heel and started walking.

"Ahhh. I get it now. You think you'll loose to the one and only _girl_ Fighter for hire. Well I am sorry that I bothered you. Good day." She touched the left rim of her hat, in a sort of salute, and turned to walk away.

"I don't want to fight you, because I might _hurt _you." Sano growled.

"Riiiight…" She Laughed.

"Fine. I'll fight, but if I hurt you it isn't my fault." Said Sano as he walked back over to her. She picked up her stance and waited.

"HHEEYAA!" Sano lunged at her with his fist out stretched to punch her. But just as he moved, she shifted all her weight onto her front foot and pushed backwards, Leaping just an inch away from Sano's fully extended arm.

"What the…?" Sano punched again. She did the same. "It's not much of an attack." He stated

"It works."

_I need to back her up against some thing…_ Thought Sano

_He needs to back me up against something… _Thought the girl

_OO! A tree! _Sano thought. He lined her up just right with a tree. She should have detected it but she didn't seem to notice.

"It's a fight you wanted!" He yelled as he launched a punch at her. She backed up again and leaned against the tree. "it's a beating you'll get," He grinned

"Don't be so sure." She Said. Just as he launched his punch, she reached up and caught his fist.

"Wha?"he wondered asShe reached around, grasped his wrist in her other hand. Then strangely enough, She swept her foot under his feet and pushed him to the ground.

"Ahhh. Beat by a girl who I can't even see her eyes!" He Moaned. She stepped up onto his chest, Crouched down and leaned over into his face.

"Hi Sanosuke." She said as she lifted the Rim of her hat.

"Oh. My. Gosh." He said as he looked into the chocolaty Brown eyes that he knew so well.

"Mizu?" He whispered in awe.

"Why'd you have to show up just as I was forgetting about you?" he snickered

"WHY I OUGHTA…"

"Temper temper Mizuki. Temper temper." Sano wagged his finger at her.

"So where are _youuuuu_ staying?" She sneered

"I assure you, it's better than a tree." Snickered Sano.

"My tree was just fine!" She said, "So where _are_ you staying?"

"Well, I have a little bitty house out near the edge of town now but I spend most of my time at a dojo just around here." He said getting up.

"Really?" She said.

"Really Really," He smiled, "um... you know, The little missy won't mind if you wanna stay there...scince i...ruined your _house,_" he used his fingers in a quotation mark gesture as he said 'house'

"It was a good house!" cried Mizu in protest as Sano escorted her in the direction of the dojo.

**can every one say: HIATUS? gosh! i haven't updated in OVER A YEAR! cries> im sorry! my four readers! but i'm RE-WRITING THIS STORY! the old one Ticked me off so i'm re-doing it, Chapter by chapter! Re-writing stuff causes me to have minor brain implosions so... don't fret if i don't update for a while... i REALLY want to finish it this go around! so pretty please review and it may make me write more!**


	2. meet the 'family'

Chapter Two

"Sano? You asked me if I could cook yeah?" said Mizu as she walked along the pathway to the dojo.

"Yeah? So?" He mumbled.

"I can make some really super tofu!" She said.

"Mizu, Any one can make tofu. I can make tofu."

"Then how come you never made it before?" She countered.

"Because I said I could make it, not make it good," He laughed.

Mizu glared at him and growled, "It wasn't funny."

"Oh but it was!" He said.

Suddenly Mizu scrambled up a tree, pulling Sano behind her.

"Hey what are ya doin?" He protested.

"Shut up! Some one's coming!" She whispered sharply.

"Don't worry miss Kaoru, we'll find Sano. I'm sure he didn't mean to run off just as you were fixing dinner," Said a voice

"I'll bet he did. If he had told me, I'd have gone with him!" Said Another voice.

"Shut up you little brat!" Screamed a girl's voice. Then there was a thud and a boy came stumbling out of the bushes, a lump on his head. An angry girl followed close behind him. Then a man with flaming red hair fell out of the bushes, his eyes were swirling around.

CRACK 

"Uh oh," Said Mizu looking down, she saw that the branch she was on was starting to crack.

"Hold on!" yelled Sano as he reached up and grabbed the branch above him.

"WAAAHH!!" Mizu fell, screaming, out of the tree.

"Hm?" The man with red hair looked up just in time to catch the falling girl. But he wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the branch that cracked under her. It hit him square on the head.

"Oro!" He squeaked out.

"Oh My Gosh!" She yelled out as she crawled out of his arms. "Are you alright sir? I am so sorry about that. It was all Sano's fault. If he just weren't so fat..." Mizu chuckled. "Like I said, my apologies... um... I don't think I caught you name."

"Kenshin..." Said the man.

"She your woman?" Asked Mizu as she jabbed a finger over her shoulder at Kaoru.

"Well..." Kenshin started, "I guess so..."

"That's very sweet. You make a great couple." She chuckled to herself.

"Come on Sano. We've gotta find your dojo." Said Mizu as she proceeded to pull Sano from the tree.

"Mizu, incase you haven't noticed, these are the people that _live _in the dojo." Explained Sano

"Who _are _you?" Asked the boy who had gotten whacked over the head.

"Who are you?" Mizu asked him back.

"I'm Yahiko." Said the kid.

"Well I'm Mizuku." She shook his hand politely.

"Kaoru." Said the woman and she also shook Mizu's hand.

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled

"Kenshin," Said Sano "Do you think we have room at the dojo for a friend?"

"Why of course!" Said Kenshin, flashing a rurouni smile, "Friends are always welcome are they not Miss Kaoru?"

"Of Course!!" Said Kaoru, clapping her hands together. "And I made ohagi tonight! Megumi is helping me learn how- Hey! Where do you think you're going?!?" She Looked over her shoulder and saw Kenshin, carrying Yahiko under his arm, Running off into the woods. And Sano, with a very confused Mizu Tucked under his arm, and he was following Kenshin in to the woods.

"Get back here You MORONS!!! KEEEENNNSSSHHIIIIIIINNN!! SSSSAAAAAANOOOOO!!!! YAAHIIIIKKOOOO!!!" She screamed, running off into the woods after them.

(A/N: Honestly, I'm a worse cook that Kaoru. I can't even put a cookie in the microwave without setting it on fire. That happened one time, that it did. I can't even make ramen!! Sad. I know. T.T)


	3. pocky, a clean dojo and THE sword

Chapter three

After eating a very wholesome meal, not cooked by Kaoru, Mizu pulled out some of the best stuff in the world: POCKY!!! (A/N: Pocky is very sugary candy. Very yummy)

She and Yahiko ate it all. Every last piece. And after about five minutes, she and Yahiko were switched over to 'Hyper-mode'. She and Yahiko were competing at who could Wash the dojo floor Faster, Who could do the best at washing the windows, who could sweep the fastest, and who could clean a room the fastest. Kaoru thought it was a miracle.

"The dojo's never been so _clean!!!_" she grinned as she looked at the sparkling dojo floor, the sparking windows and the clean rooms. Then she looked over and saw Yahiko sprawled out on the floor asleep. The Pocky had hyped him up and then knocked him out. Mizu on the other hand... wellll...

"So Kaoru Whatcha got to play around here huh?" She Jabbered.

"Well usually we spar but-"

"Okay! I can spar!!" Mizu grinned.

"Really?" Asked the Kenshin gumi.

"As of now!!" she piped.

The Kenshin-gumi responded by falling over, feet up, in utter exasperation.

"Wellll?" she asked

"Okay!!" Said Kaoru as she tossed Mizu a shiani.

Mizu tapped it on the ground. And swung it around to get the feel for a wooden sword. Then it clicked.

"MY SWORD!!!! AAIIEEE!!" She screeched. And without another thing said, the shiani had clattered to the floor, and Mizu was running wildly into the darkness screaming: "HOW THE HECK DID I FORGET IT?! MY SWWWOOORRRDDD!!!"

"Is she always like this?" asked Kenshin, "Because this one doesn't think he can take much more of that thing's wailing."

"Only if you give her Pocky." Said Sano smiling. "Other wise, she's fine."

"How do you know her Sanosuke?" Asked Kenshin.

"I'll let her tell you that." Sano replied shortly.

Kaoru shrugged and followed them out the door.

--------------

"Where'd it go? Whereohwhereohwhereohwhere?!?" Mizu screamed as she dug through the leaves of the fallen tree. It was dark so she wasn't making much progress.

"Looking for this?" Asked Sano. As he held up a katana and it's sheath.

"MY SWOOORRDD!!" She cried happily. She took it, slipped it between the sash on her Hakamas. "Wooo..." She sighed. She unsheathed it and said, "Watch this and stand back."

Sano stood back some. Then he said, "wait."

Kenshin stepped out of the bushes and held them back for Kaoru. Kaoru stepped through and stood next to Kenshin, Kenshin next to Sano.

"Check. It. Out." She said. "YYEEEAAHH!!!" She quickly unsheathed the sword, swung it up and to the right, up and to the left then up and to the right again, right through a tree trunk.

The three pieces slid out from under the tree trunk and the tree went crashing over.

"WOO HOO!!" She laughed heartily as she placed the katana, flat edge, over her shoulder. "Was that cool or _what_?!"

"Mizu that was..." Sano gasped, "Incredible!!"

"Very impressive, that it was." Said Kenshin. He wasn't trying to hide how impressed he was.

"Mizuku that was Great!" Said Kaoru... "She's a miracle worker! She got Yahiko to clean the dojo; she sliced a tree into four different pieces! Mizu you're so cool!" Cried a joyous Kaoru.

"Nah." Said Mizu as she slid the sword back into the sheath, "You give me to much credit. That kid cleaned the dojo on his own. If there's one thing I learned by living with Sano for a year it this: Guys are vulnerable to competition. Especially if it's a girl who's competing."

"This is true," said Kenshin.

"Wow. She's pretty good." Said Kaoru, "Maybe I'll try that some time."

"Miss Mizuku," started Kenshin

"Please, just Mizu," she flashed him a hundred watt smile.

"Mizu," He said, "How do you know Sano?"

"Well... I...uh..." she faltered with her words. Why don't we all go back to the dojo and I'll tell you there okay?"

"Alright then." Replied Kenshin.

(A/N: I know this chapter wasn't much but really it was only something to tell you how sneaky she is, by getting Yahiko to clean the dojo. Also how powerful she is. I mean, not many women can cut down a tree in four swings. But I promise, next chappie will have her story in it! PROMISE!!!)


	4. Mizu's story

Chapter four

_Clack_

Mizu set her cup on the table. She looked up at Kenshin and sighed. She didn't want to tell this story but she had no choice really. Kenshin and Kaoru had a right to know.

"Okay," she started off, "When I was eight, ten years ago, my big sister..." she gulped, "Was killed. She was killed by... that _bastard_."

"Mizu there's lots of them," said Kaoru, "Do you know who?"

"_Battousai._" She spat out.

Every one gulped deeply.

"And May God have mercy on him if I _ever _happen to find him. He'll wish he were never born," She slammed her fist into her palm.

"Perhaps you will change your mind sometime," Suggested Kenshin hopefully.

"Doubt-full." She snapped, "Anyhow, he killed her. Nobody knows why but he did. It broke my parents' hearts. They were never the same after Rei was killed."

She took a shaky breath and continued, "Seven years later, when I was fifteen, I came home from the market and I found them. Both of them, dead. They had both committed...suicide."

"This one is very sorry for you," said Kenshin.

"That's alright," she said. "It wasn't your fault."

'_If only you knew...' _thought Kenshin

"Any ways, I thought I was dreaming and ran out of the house. I stumbled into the market place and fell right into Sanosuke's arms and passed out. And well, I've known him ever since."

"I'm...sorry," Said Kaoru. It was all she could say.

"Mizu," Whispered Sano as he embraced her and let her sob into his chest.

"It was horrible." She sobbed. "Horrible. Like a nightmare."

"Shhh... it's okay... Shhh..." Sano hugged her tighter.

"No." she sobbed uncontrollably, "No it'll never be okay. Not until I can get back at... him. Not until then and maybe even not after then."

Sano looked at Kenshin. But Kenshin wasn't there. He was walking out of the door. Sano looked at Kaoru. She made a wavy motion with her arm meaning 'river'.

"Shhh..." He whispered again to Mizu. He looked back at Kaoru and motioned for her to came and help Him with Mizu.

"Mizu-san, how about I fix you a bath and you can lay down a get some rest okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Mm hmm..." Mizu nodded and walked off with Kaoru.

"Poor girl." Muttered Sano as he got up and walked off after Kenshin. They needed to talk.

Sano found Kenshin by the river. He was sitting on the log near the edge where Kurogassa had kidnapped Kaoru.

Sano sat down next to him. "Kenshin. I'm sure she didn't mean to-"

"It's this one's fault," Kenshin cut him off. "Shessha remembers a girl in the last battle of the revolution. Brown hair, brown eyes, she was carrying a basket along on the road. She got caught up in the battle. Someone else wounded her and this one simply put her out of her misery."

"Kenshin, she has to have someone to blame," said Sano. "I blamed you, the patriots, for the death of my friends. She blames you, _The Battousai_, for the death of her sister and parents. It's human you know."

"It is. But still... How can we keep her from trying to tear this one limb from limb?" asked Kenshin

"I'll talk to her about it," Suggested Sano. She hasn't noticed your scar yet so put something over it for now."

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" said Sano, "Tie a pillow to your face for all I care! Just cover it up!"

"Alright, alright. This one shall cover it up." Said Kenshin.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into her." Smiled Sano.

"Maybe."

(A/N: -sob- that was so sad!! Very touching though. I liked the way Sano comforted her. I wish he'd hold ME like that!!! Anyways... next chappie is when... oh well, I'll just leave ya hanging. how's that for ya? Huh?)


	5. eception and descrace sp?

Chapter five

Mizu slowly opened her eyes to a tiny ray of sun peeking through a window in her room. She bolted into an upright position, noticing someone was in there with her. She turned to her left and noticed some one sitting next to her.

"Yeigu!!" She cried, embracing him.

"Get off me! You know I won't allow anyone to _hug_ me."

"How did you... get in here?"

He nodded to the ceiling where Mizu noticed a piece of it was lopsided where he had come through. She laughed, always like him to make an interesting entrance.

Yeigu's Spiky hair stuck up nearly straight. It was singed on the tips from god knows what. His tiny frame prevented him from really mastering any sword technique. Plus, any person he would battle would be almost a foot taller than himself, putting him at a disadvantage. Though he did teach Mizu most of her techniques, He still was too small to battle most people.

"Mizu..." he said, "Have you found Battousai?"

"No," she replied, "But he's in Tokyo. He's near here I can tell."

"Yes," Yeigu nodded, "What is your mission when you find him?"

"Kill him." She replied shortly.

"Why?" he asked

"I must kill him for revenge. For my family."

"Good," He replied before swinging back up into the ceiling and moving the tile back into place.

"Humph," she muttered as he left, "I will find you Battousai. And when I do, you'll be sorry."

-----------------

Mizu entered he kitchen wearing one of Kaoru's training gi's. She smiled at every one and got a very warm welcome from every one. She set down next to Yahiko.

"Good morning Yahiko-kun! Did you sleep well last night?" she asked

"Yeah. Hey you didn't call me chan!" he exclaimed happily.

"Chan?" she asked, "Oh I never call any one over eight 'chan'."

"Maybe you guys could learn a few things from Mizu here." Said Yahiko.

"Mizu, um, after breakfast, I need to have a talk with you okay?" asked Sano.

"Okay." She said she looked over at Kenshin, who hadn't said anything. She noticed he had a square bandage over his left cheek.

"Kenshin? What happened to you?" she asked

"Hm? Oh well this one fell in the woods and got cut." He replied

"Okay," Mizu said. She stuffed a rice ball into her mouth. "Delishoush."

"Why thank you Miss Mizu!" said Kenshin.

Mizu ate two more rice balls and she drank some tea. Then She stood up and announced to the group that she was going to the woods to train some. She grabbed her katana and made her way to the door.

As soon as she was gone, Kaoru spoke up, "Do you think she still wants revenge?"

"I'll talk to her," said Sano as he picked up two rice balls. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Right."

--------------

"Whoo whoo whoo," Mizu breathed harder. "Three hundred more swings Mizu you can do it." She started swinging across.

When Sano appeared, she was well into her two hundredth swing.

"Brought you a snack." He said handing her a rice ball. She devoured it hungrily.

"Listen Mizu," he started, "What if I told you that Kenshin was the Battousai. Would you still want to kill him?"

"Well for one thing, Kenshin can't be the Battousai. Battousai has a scar on his left cheek. For another, Kenshin is a nice guy And-"

Suddenly Kenshin stepped out of the bushes, his hair was in a high ponytail and you could see his cross-shaped scar plainly on his face. His eyes were narrowed into his 'death glare'.

"_Battousai." _Mizu stood up. "Draw your sword and come at me Battousai."

"No. I cannot do that Miss Mizu." He said. He took down his hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. His eyes took on the normal form and he was once again, rurouni Kenshin.

"K-K-Ken...shin?" She stuttered. "K-Kenshin is Th-The... B-Battousai?! But how?"

"He's not the Battousai anymore. He's different now, he won't kill anymore. Ever," Explained Sano.

"Miss Mizu," said Kenshin, he sat down near her. "I am so very sorry about your sister. But it is not as it seems. You see, another man wounded her. She was suffering and I put her out of her misery. And I know you would have done the same. Am I right?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I thought that you had just killed her. I'm sorry I said all those things. And Well I-"

"No offense was meant towards you, Kenshin." She finished up.

"And no offense is taken," he comforted her by patting her shoulder.

"But if you really mean it," said Sano, "You've gotta promise to drop your anger. You can't go off and try to kill Kenshin or anything okay?"

"Um... Okay," She said. "I'll try."

_No. _Whispered Yeigu from a tree. "_My plan is coming apart. Surely, Mizu can't give up so easily. She won't. I'll make sure of it..."_

(A/N: Okay pleee... (3000 e's later) ...eeease don't ask who Yeigu is. I'll get to that later on in the story. He's supposed to look _somewhat _like Beshimi from the oniwanbashu. I hope I did a good job.)


	6. An unfair fight! pistols: bad!

Chapter six

Three weeks had passed since Mizu had found out about Kenshin. She had only tried to attack him once but all he had to do was whop her in the face. No more attacks after that little incident.

Now, Mizu was basking in the warm sun, while lying on a rock. She was almost asleep when she felt a presence. She opened her eyes to see Yeigu walking towards her, sword clanking on his leg.

"Yeigu, welcome." She said closing her eyes back.

"Don't you welcome me you backstabber."

"What?" she asked him.

"You," he growled, "After I cared for you. After I showed you the sword arts, the best you can do with Battousai is get yourself knocked in the face?"

"Hey he's my friend now and his name is Kenshin, not Battousai," she said without even opening her eyes.

"Well you won't be his friend for long," Said Yeigu as he lunged at her with his sword.

"WWHHAA!!" she yelped as she rolled off the rock to avoid being stabbed. She unsheathed her sword. "Don't do this Yeigu."

"Don't you tell me what to do!!" he yelled before lunging at her again. She held up he sword to block his blade. They clanked together.

"_Wow."_ Thought Kenshin from his spot in the tree, _"She's doing pretty good."_

"Yeigu I won't let you hurt my friends!!" she cried as she swung at him.

"AAH!" he yelled as she nicked him in the arm.

"Hoo hoo..." she was breathing hard now.

"NOW YOU DIE!!!!" she yelled as she ran towards him with her Sword ready to be thrusted.

"Ah but it is not I who shall die," he said as he put his sword behind his back with his right arm and brought it over with his left hand.

"_The backwards wheel!" _Thought Kenshin, he recognized the move from Udo Jin-e. "Mizu!" he swung out of the tree and yelled, "Look out!!!"

"Kenshin?" she took her focus from Yeigu and looked at Kenshin.

"HAH!" Yeigu thrust the sword forward and right into Mizu's left shoulder.

"OH!!" she screeched as she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Miss Mizu!!" cried Kenshin as he ran to her side.

"Kenshin," she said weakly, "Go away, this is my battle."

"No Mizu come along." He helped her up but she slapped his hand.

"Let go of me. I have issues to settle." She said

"So do I," said Yeigu as he whipped out a pistol and aimed at Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Cried Mizu. "LOOK OUT!!"

"Oro?" Kenshin turned around and looked at Mizu.

"NOO!" Mizu did the only possible thing she could. She leapt up and jumped in front of Kenshin. The bullet struck her in the upper left arm.

"OMPH!" she somersaulted to a stop on the ground.

"You have injured miss Mizu. For that, you shall pay," Kenshin said as he struck down Yeigu with his sword. Then he turned and went back to Mizu.

"Mizu are you alright?" he asked

"Alright?" she asked, "I have a bullet in my arm and he wants to know if I'm all right? I swear you men just get dumber and dumber every day."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes I can wal- uh K-Kenshin..." she stuttered and pointed behind him.

"Go away Mr. Yeigu. It isn't worth you getting beat." Kenshin said as he went to help Mizu up.

"Sorry Battousai. No can do." He said as he raised his sword.

"NOOO!! YEIGU STOP!!!" cried Mizu as she grabbed her katana in her good hand, leapt in front of Kenshin and pushed against Yeigu's blade.

"Mizu! Get out of the way!!" Said Kenshin

"Kenshin. Go away. This is my battle and I'll finish it! Now go and sell tickets or something!!" She replied stubbornly.

"YAH!" she cried as she Barely slipped out from under Yeigu's blade as it came down.

"Hey!" he cried, "My sword! It's STUCK!!" Yeigu had pushed down with such a force; his sword had stuck in the ground. Mizu pulled it out with great ease and tossed it to Kenshin.

"Take care of this," she said.

"Yeigu!" Said Mizu as she picked up her so-called 'sensei' by the neck with her good arm, "Listen to me! I don't know why you have this intention to kill Kenshin but what ever it is, let it go. Kenshin is a good guy. And unless you have a death wish, don't you even _think_ of going up against my friends. Got it?"

_Nod nod nod_

"Good. Now get on Outta here!" she said as she chucked him into the brush. She heard him scramble off into the woods.

"I hope he got it." She laughed.

"Miss Mizu that was very brave of you, that it was." Said Kenshin as he walked over to her.

"Thanks," she said. Suddenly, though, she slumped forward into Kenshin's arms.

"Miss Mizu!" he called, "Miss Mizu please answer!!"

Nothing.

"Dear oh dear..." Kenshin said as he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder by her gi, and carried her back to the dojo.


	7. proposal!

(A/N: As I write this, I sneeze and cough and do all other things that go along with a cold. I am sick and despite the fact that my head is probably going to explode, II write this chappie. There are probably some weak spots in the story. If you find them, tell me what I can do and I might can revise them. Thank very much!)

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sanosuke grumbled as he paced around the room that Mizu, Kaoru and Megumi were in. They were trying to save Mizu but he hadn't seen any of them for about two hours.

"Sano it would be greatly appreciated if you would sit down and stop thumping around..." said Kenshin

"I don't think so," replied Sano shortly, "Mizu's life is in danger and I want to be the first one to see her _when _she wakes up."

"Sanosuke I don't want to tell you this but... I think you might want to sit down for this," said Kenshin

Sano sat down.

"Sano, I want you to know that Miss Mizu may no-"

-Shwip- The shoji slid open. 

Sano looked up and Saw Megumi and Kaoru standing in the doorway. Kaoru ran over and crawled into Kenshin's arms.

Megumi walked over to Sano and whispered, "I want you to come in. She's Conscious now and she wants to see you. But listen to me, She has a bullet in her arm and she's not doing well. Make sure you say any thing you want to say to her because you may not see her again."

Sano just nodded. _"Mizu is dying and I can't do any thing about it." _He thought.

"Sano if you're coming, come on." Said Megumi.

Sano walked in and saw Mizu lying on a futon. Sano gulped when he saw her arm.

"Hey you big moron stop crying and come here." She said as she struggled to sit up.

"i wasn't crying. just thinking was all..."

"Here," she took her hat from beside her and gave it to him.

"What?"

"Look. I'm a dead duck. There's no hiding that. I want you to have this. It's my favorite hat I got it from some dude who had been to America. I paid dearly for it and I want you to have it."

"Oh."

"Whaddaya mean 'oh'?? I'm giving you my most prized possession and all you can say is 'oh.'"

"I thought your sword was your most prized possession," Said Sano

"I lied. That gift is for Yahiko. I want him to have that. He's a great kid and he'll be great swords man. Make sure you give it to him after I..."

"Alright, I'll make sure he gets it." Smiled Sano.

"Okay," whispered Mizu. Megumi laid a hand on Sano's shoulder and motioned for him to leave. Mizu closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sano just walked out of the room with Mizu's hat in his hands. He rubbed the rim between his Fingers.

"_Please Mizu. If Megumi can get the bullet out, you'll live. I know you will..."_

_-------------_

About three hours later, every one was asleep except Kenshin.

After making sure every one was sound asleep, He went around the hall to Mizu's room. She wasn't dead yet but Megumi wasn't able to get the bullet out. But Kenshin had an idea.

As he neared the room, he reconsidered this. Would Mizu allow him to help her? He reached out to open the door and faltered.

"You can come in Kenshin." She said from the other side of the door. Kenshin gulped and walked in.

"Miss Mizu, Shessha needs to ask you a question," he sat down near her, "Has Miss Megumi been using her fingers to try and get the bullet out?"

"Yes..." She replied. "Why?"

"Because you'd never get a bullet that deep out with just your fingers," He said as he pulled out a knife. Mizu gulped. "Mizu, I'm going get that bullet out."

"Alright, as long as you know what you're doing..." she said.

Kenshin went to work and after a while he finally got it. Mizu hadn't uttered a word since he had started and when he showed it to her he thought she was going to faint.

"It was _that_ small?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Said Kenshin as he got a bandage from a little box that belonged to Megumi. He wrapped it around her arm and smiled.

"Thanks Kenshin. I knew you'd be the one to come and get Mizu out of a mess like this."

"Sano?!" cried Kenshin and Mizu in unison.

"How did you...?!" started Mizu.

"The door..." said Sano.

"Kenshin if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Mizu for a minute okay?" asked Sano

"Yes sir." Kenshin nodded and walked out.

Sano sat down next to Mizu. He looked at her and pulled her hat from behind him, "Here. I figured you'd want it back."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Mizu I wanted to talk to you about something. Almost loosing you made me realize how much I really loved you. And I was wondering..."

"No."

"No?" cried Sano, "Why no?"

"When I was fifteen I loved you with all my heart and more. But did you ever notice? No. And when we were eighteen I was going to actually tell you how much I loved you but when I woke up, guess where I was? IN A TREE!! I was in a tree Sano. Why was I in that tree? I need to know." She said

"Because. Whenever I got hurt you would fix me up and I could see how you looked when you would bandage up my wounds. You looked at me with such pain as if you felt it for me," he sighed, "It wasn't fair for you to sit at home and wait for me to come home hurt or mangled. And so one night I decided that you needed better so I took you out of Tokyo and put you in a tree. I thought that maybe you'd find a better home than with me."

"But do you know what I found?" she raged on, "I found a horrible man who could refill any empty rage. After a while I was okay with my family being dead. When I met Yeigu, he told me that if I was okay with it, I was betraying them. That was the last ting I was going to do, so I learned the sword arts. Then I became a fighter for hire. The guys thought it was funny and when I beat the first one, the others came flooding. I got more money that I ever dreamed of. I was going to use it to come and find you."

Sano just stared at her. _'So persistent.' _He thought

"Sano I loved you so much. I would have married you then-"

"Well how 'bout Now?" he took her hand and smiled at her.

"Okay! Okay okay okay!!!" she laughed hysterically and threw her arms around him.

"_This one is very glad for you Sanosuke. Now both you and Mizu are happy. And happy with each other makes it better." _Kenshin smiled from the other side of the door.

(A/N: Wow that was cute. I hope there weren't too many weak parts in the story. Btw, this _was _the longest chappie so far. And there's more to come!! I have a lot planned for this story!!)


End file.
